


Fortnite

by ramuda



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Playing Fortnite As A Flirting Tactic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramuda/pseuds/ramuda
Summary: Banri does think with his dick before his brain.





	Fortnite

“Just do it you fucking pussy.” Juza scoffs, shoving his spoon through the air, a stray piece of pudding rolling off and sploshing on the floor. “Do it so you can shut the fuck up about your stupid crush.”

Banri glares at him, repeating his speech in clappy hand movements. “Blah, blah, blah.” His expression says, but his lips don’t.

Juza rolls his eyes, turning back to the island and spooning up another glob of pudding.

“I might not like you but..” Juza trails off, taking another bite. “Tenma is my friend, and it’s gross as hell to hear you go on and on about somebody I know.”.

“Fuck you.” Banri hisses, walking over to his bed and tucking himself under the covers. “Night.” He murmurs, pulling an obnoxiously ugly eye mask over his forehead. “Turn off the lights while you’re there.”

“Nah.” Juza grunts as he crushes the pudding in his fist. “Night.”

“Asshole.”

-

“Oh, hey.” Banri stumbles out, shoving the last bite of Teddy Grahams in his mouth. He whips his head around onto the granite, trying to suavely land. “You come here often?”

He does think with his dick before his brain.

“Uh,” Tenma stutters, walking around him to get to the pantry. “I do live here..”

“Cool. Me too.”

“Alright…” Tenma says, digging in the cupboard. “Hey, have you seen the graham crackers that were in here?”

Banri freezes.

“The.. teddy grahams?”

“Yeah, I told Director to get some last time she went out.” He moves a few more boxes around, scavenging the shelf.

“Maybe she forgot.” Banri whistles, shifting the box behind his back. “What were they again? Bear crackers?”

“Teddy grahams.” Tenma murmurs, closing the cabinet. “Oh well. Alright, I’ll be off th-”

“Wait!” Banri interrupts, pulling the box off from the counter behind him. “I think I found them, actually. Are these them?“

“Oh yeah! Thanks.” Tenma reaches for the box before Banri pulls it back, just out of his reach.

“Hey, wait..”

“Nope.”

Tenma paws for them again, fingers brushing against the box before it’s pulled out of his reach.

“Play a game with me.” Banri says.

Tenma stares.

“Win and you get the crackers.”

“And if I lose?”

Banri just winks.

-

“Ok so, to go forward you,” Banri shifts his hands on the bright red controller. “Press this button. And to jump you,” His fingers move again. “Double tap this one.”

“Okay.” Tenma says, and he’s fifteen minutes into the game when he realizes he doesn’t know how to shoot.

“Banri.” Tenma flails with the controller. “What do I do? What do I do? What do I-“

Banri takes the controller out of his hands, shooting and killing the enemy while his side of the split screen turns red.

“Aw shit, guess you won.” Banri smiles, and Tenma feels his whole face heat up. “What’s my punishment?”

“Your…” Tenma thinks for a moment. “Punishment?”

Banri leans closer, hand resting on the ground next to Tenma’s thigh. He can feel the heat of Banri’s body through the space between them and the layers of clothing he has beneath him.

“Well, I have to go to practice! Everybody’s probably waiting on me by now. I mean, I  _ am _ their leader!”

Tenma sticks his hand out expectantly, waiting for Banri to hand over the Teddy Grahams before he skitters out of the room.

“Goodbye!”

-

“-And he took me back to his room to play Fortnite.”

”Omgee! Tenten! He, like,  _ totally  _ has the hots for you!” Kazunari practically screams over the table, dropping his fork onto the table with a clank. “You know, when boys ask you to play Fortnite with them, it means that they really, really like you!”

Tenma coughs into his arm. “Shut up.” He quips, slamming his drink onto the table.

“Aw, Tenten is blushing!” Kazunari teases, leaning over the table. “He definitely likes you! Just, like, go for it!”

Tenma shoots a glare at him before absentmindedly poking at his salad with his fork.

“Thanks, I guess.”

-

“I already told you to be quiet.”

Banri just sticks out his tongue. “Maybe you should go room with somebody else if you get so pissed then.”

“Says you. You’re so far u-“

“Shut  _ up _ !”

-

“Okay, Tenten.” Kazunari lifts his hands off his eyes. “Opinions?”

Tenma opens his eyes, squinting for a moment as they get used to the light. He looks like the spitting image of an American he would see on TV.

“Um.. Is this really..”

“Don’t you think you look super snazzy Tenten?” Kazunari grins and Tenma can’t bring himself to tell him the truth.

-

Tenma immediately goes back into his room to change.

He pulls out a pair of pajama pants, decorated with oranges and a size too small for him, and a tattered old t-shirt with “Do you even lift tho?” scribed across the chest. He found it at a department store somewhere, and his limited English knowledge told him it was cool.

-

“Banri.” Tenma knocks on the cold wood. “Banri.”

A figure opens the door, and it’s most definitely  _ not _ Banri.

“Oh, hello Juza-san.” Tenma steps back a foot or so and smiles sheepishly. “Sorry to bother you, but is Banri-san here?”

“No. He went to go get a drink from the kitchen.” Juza grumbles, weight leaning against the doorframe.

“Alright, thank you Juza-san.” Tenma says, giving him a wave and scurrying down the hall.

-

“Banri-san.” Tenma states, gaining a shiver from the other man. “Hey.”

“Oh, Shey Stshenmsha” Banri mumbles, half muffled by the food shoved into his cheeks.

“What?”

Banri swallows, taking a drink from the glass of water sitting by his side.

“I said,” Banri clears his throat for dramatic effect. “Hey.”

They look at each other for a moment, thoughts winding together in the air and leaving them unsaid. 

“So,” Tenma begins. “You come here often?”

Banri laughs, a soft, melodic noise that echoes into the corners of the kitchen walls and finds their song etched into Tenma’s heart.

“Familiar, huh?”

Banri is suddenly so close, and Tenma feels like he’s sitting on Banri’s dorm floor again, uncomfortable beanbag hurting his back and eyes straining from the rapid changing graphics.

“Fortnite.”

Banri laughs once more, but instead of a soft giggle it’s a full fledged laugh.

“That’s what you got from that?”

Banri kisses him.

In the dim light of the kitchen at midnight, Banri’s hands resting on his waist feel like they’re his whole world. He’s suddenly hyper aware of every sense, the taste of Banri’s (presumably) orange chapstick against his wandering tongue, the softness of Banri’s shirt under his clenched fists.

Tenma pulls away first, moonlight reflecting against the wetness of Banri’s lips. He can only describe him as  _ ethereal _ , hair slightly pushed back and face makeup-free.

Banri giggles again before diving in for another kiss, hand tracing the plane of Tenma’s jaw.

**Author's Note:**

> this is what kazunari put tenma in  
> https://imgur.com/DP1uQeX


End file.
